


Hands

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Fingering, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: With time and patience, Verdacia's discovered that his hands (and the rest of him) are useful for more than just fighting and killing.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Ajani belongs to Griminal #309235 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Verdacia](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=36587383)** ’s  _extremely_  handsy with those he’s comfortable with ( **[Ajani](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=38114794)**  in particular, of course), and has weakened muscles from his ring fighting days — especially in his limbs — so he prefers low stress positions that also leave his hands free to roam.

Intimacy has been  _quite_  the learning curve. There’re days where he’s still a bit overwhelmed or uncertain — sometimes he can’t help but confuse Ajani’s sounds of pleasure as pain (especially if he groans). Yet, having built a sturdy foundation of trust, he can confidently drag his nails down Ajani’s back with the right amount of pressure needed to arch it; make his lover shudder and gasp by lightly running his fingertips up his inner thigh and skipping past his groin to brush over a nerve by his hip  _just right_ ; and even coax him to orgasm by only using his mouth on Ajani’s neck as he fingers him (the feel of hands desperately buried in his hair as the smaller form quivers with impending release is, arguably, one of his favorite things).

Because of his muscle weakness, and with such a gap in height between himself (8′) and Ajani (5′3″), Ver’s favorite sexual position is laying back (floor, bed, partially submerged in water, etc; he’s  _far_ from picky as long as Ajani’s comfortable/safe) and watching his lover take in all of him (reassuring him by purring and rubbing circles into the skin of Ajani’s hips with his thumbs; all while holding himself back as to not accidentally hurt him).

When the Pearlcatcher’s fully seated and  _finally_  begins to move, Ver’s nails unabashedly bite into his skin, gladly leaving marks as he both holds his lover steady and helps support his weight. Positive emotions are still  _highly_  fascinating for him, as well, so he loves watching Ajani’s face — loves watching him come undone  _because_  of him — as he thrusts up into him without nearly as much hesitation. Ver almost always climaxes with “ _Aja_ ” on his lips.

After they’re both spent, Ver carefully slides him up his chest to kiss him and scent his neck, his hands already roaming over the smaller form once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
